Pequeña burbuja de felicidad
by Saru dono
Summary: Gray y Juvia, Natsu y Lucy. ¿Gray y Lucy? ¿Natsu y Juvia?.
1. Chapter 1

(/ Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima /

 _( Loxar Juvia pov's )_

Lo único que podía pensar, era en la felicidad que tenía.  
Tanta era la felicidad que no veía lo que realmente pasaba a mi alrededor.

Pasa que uno ve las cosas que quiere, y aleja la realidad para evitar dañarse y protegerse a sí mismo, así vivir en la pequeña burbuja de felicidad.

La consideraba amiga, amiga confiable que nunca pude tener como Erza-san, Mira-san, Levy-san y las demás. Pero Lucy-san resulto ser algo inesperado, para mí y Natsu-san su novio.

Gray-sama a pesar de haberme dicho que me amaba y demás cosas, no resulto ser esa persona encantadora de la cual estaba completamente enamorada.

Porque Gray-sama me pidió ser su novia, el mismo me dijo _"Te Amo"_. Y luego de un año... Con solo acordarme... , se me inundan los ojos de lagrímas.

Llegaba al gremio y con solo abrir apenas la puerta, Natsu-san salio enojadísimo. Tan enojado que hervía y si alguien lo tocara en ese estado, seria una quemadura con marca permanente.

Detrás de Natsu-san salio Lisanna-san llorando, ¿qué habrá pasado?.

Entre al gremio de una vez por todas, y le pregunte a Mira-san que había ocurrido.

\- Juvia... Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Gray. - Me contesto Mira-san con la cabeza agachada, la obedecí y fui hacia Gray-sama quien estaba sentado.

\- Gray-sama... - Le llame, y no me respondió. -Gray-sama... ¿se encuentra bien? - Le pregunte y tampoco hubo respuesta. Me sente a su lado y pude ver que estaba llorando y con varias marcas de golpes. - Gray-sama, -Me acerque y puse mi mano en su cabello.- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - Le pregunte y esta vez si me miro.

\- Perdón Juvia... - Dijo secamente, levantándose para irse. Totalmente confundida fui a ver a Lucy-san que estaba de la misma manera, una mejilla roja y sus ojos llenos de lagrímas.

\- Lucy-san... ¿qué ha pasado? - Me acerque y le pregunte, ella inmediatamente se levantó y murmuro un _"Lo siento"_ para luego marcharse.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido?, no tengo la menor idea. Fui de nuevo hacia Mira-san, diciéndole que Gray-sama no había querido hablar conmigo. A lo que ella me vio y me llevo hacia los cuartos de Fairy Hills, una vez allí, me sentó, ella hizo lo mismo y comenzo a hablar.

\- Gray y Lucy los ha engañado a ti y a Natsu. -Quede en shock. - Natsu se enteró y agarro a golpes a Gray, mientras que Lisanna le dio una cachetada a Lucy. Por eso ambos salieron de esa manera del gremio. - Finalizo de contarme mientras apretaba mi mano.

\- Lucy-san y Gray-sama... - Me largue a llorar.  
Me solté del agarre de Mira-san y salí de ese lugar, cuando llegue a la salida vi a Natsu-san.

\- Juvia... - Se me acerco, me abrazo y comenzo a llorar. Yo que también lloraba, ahora lloraba a la par de Natsu-san.

Sé que Juvia no es buena persona pero... ¿Juvia merecía este trato? .

.

 _(/ Primer fic en Fairy Tail~_  
 _Muchas Gracias Por Leer._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. /)_

S.A. ^w^ 


	2. Lo admito

**( Fairy Tail es prioridad de Hiro Mashima )**

 _( Gray Fullbuster pov )_

Un año de noviazgo con la mujer que amaba. Faltaban unos cuantos meses para llegar a los dos, pero se derrumbó todo lo que sentía.

Mis sentimientos se perdieron e inconscientemente, ya dormía con la novia de mi amigo. Fue algo fugaz, pero no significa que... Haya sentido algo, del tipo "amor" -por así decirlo-, si tendría que sentir amor, seria por la mujer a la que amo y no otra.

Fui un imbecíl, un imbecíl con todas las letras. Como pude haber engañado a la mujer que me hizo feliz?. Eso no lo entiendo.

Para colmo, cuando Lucy y yo cometimos tal acto, Natsu tuvo que enterarse, de la peor manera. Nos encontró besándonos, y junto a el estaba Lisanna.

Los dos reaccionaron de mal manera; era de esperarse. A nadie le gustaría enterarse que fuiste engañado, menos verlo con tus propios ojos.

A Juvia... , no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos.

Estuve mal y lo admito.

 _( Muchas Gracias por leer._  
 _¿Review? ¿no? oc. )_

S.A. ^w^


	3. Mucho mas que solo eso

**( Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima )**

 **Adv: OOC.**

 _( Dragneel Natsu pov )_

Mas que cinco piñas en el rostro, mas que tres patadas en la entrepierna, mas que dos cabezazos, se merece mucho mas ese maldito de Gray.

Y Lucy... a Lucy ya no quiero verla, pude escuchar la cachetada que le dio Lisanna, y se lo agradezco ya que yo no golpeo mujeres.

Ese bastardo... Acaso, ¿no pensó en Juvia cuando se metió con mi mujer? , Juvia debe estar destrozada.

Me veo patético llorando de esta manera, Lisanna también lloraba, ella se me acerca y me abraza. Le doy las gracias, me separo de su abrazo y salí a buscar a Juvia.

Inconscientemente, me dirigí al cuarto de las mujeres, y vi que salía Juvia llorando. La entiendo, después de todo, yo fui el otro que fue engañado.

Me acerque a ella, la abrace, comencé a llorar otra vez, y ella también o peor.

De un momento a otro...

Ya nos estábamos besando.

(-...-)

 _( Gracias por leer._  
 _Perdón si hice a Natsu OOC no fue mi intención._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. )_

 **S.A. ^w^**


	4. Debe terminar

**( Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima )**

 **(** _Heartfilia Lucy pov_ **)**

* * *

"Debo disculparme, debo disculparme, debo disculparme" Es lo que se repite en mi cabeza continuamente, aunque me lo repita no puedo hacerlo, no tengo el valor suficiente para afrontar tal situación.

Es muy complicado, demasiado. Mi novio, mi amiga, mi amigo y amante. ¿Amante?, si mi amante, dos meses después que comencé a salir con Natsu me volví amante de Gray. Yo tengo una razón para engañar a Natsu. Y no es una cualquiera, soy una mujer, tengo mis dudas y sospechas.

Natsu y Juvia, Juvia y Natsu, Natsu, Juvia... Se ven bien pero...

Ah...No sé que hago, ¿Dudas?, ¿sospechas? para nada. Puras mentiras, inventadas solo para tener algo más con Gray.

¿Aun sigo amando a Natsu? Eso quisiera saber.

Natsu, mi primer novio y mi primer todo. " _Perdón amor, parece que encontré a alguien más, alguien que quizás amo más que a ti..._ " O, es lo que me gustaría decir.

Otra, entiendo que Natsu se enoje con Gray y lo muela a golpes pero ¿Lissana golpearme a mí?, ella no tiene porque entrometerse, no tiene nada que ver en este lío que solo es de Juvia, Gray, Natsu y mío. Además, estaba llorando, entiendo que serían casi hermanos con Natsu, pero eso ya es otro tema ¿o no? .

Luego de haber salido de gremio con los ojos hundidos en lágrimas y una mejilla roja y de haber evitado la pregunta de Juvia, comencé a buscar a Gray.

Lo nuestro tiene que terminar.

.

 **(/** _Gracias por leer. Perdón por tardar._  
 _¿Review? ¿no? oc._ **/)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


	5. No quiero

**( Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima )**

 **(** _Loxar Juvia pov_ **)**

* * *

¿Pero que...? ¿Que esté pasando ahora? ¿Por qué veo a oscuras? Ah... Tengo los ojos cerrados. Pero ¿porque?. ¿Estaré por dormir? No, no lo creo, siento algo tibio en mi boca, algo agradable, algo lindo, algo tierno.

No puedo moverme, alguien me sostiene, ¿Gray-sama esta...?

" _Olvídate de Gray._ "

¿Qué? ¿Olvidarme de Gray-sama?

" _Es un cretino_ ".

¿Qué diablos? ¡No! ¡Es imposible olvidarme tan fácilmente de Gray-sama!

" _Natsu-san es mucho mejor, Juvia._ "

¡No! ¡Nadie es mejor que Gray-sama!

Siento un sabor raro, que corre de la comisura de mi labio, abro los ojos y compruebo.  
Natsu-san estaba sangrando un poco, ¿acaso yo le mordí? ¿Morderle? ¿Por qué le mordería a Natsu-san?

No quiero.

No quiero esto. Quiero estar siempre con Gray-sama, no quiero volver a hacer este tipo de cosas con Natsu-san.

\- Lo siento Natsu-san, pero Gray-sama es mi... - ¿Qué quise decir? Me olvide, Natsu-san volvió a besarme.

Lo abofetee.

No quiero esto. No quiero, no quiero... ¿no quiero?

" _Eres una estúpida Juvia._ "

 **.**

 **(** _Gracias por leer._  
 _Nada que decir~ Pasado mañana actualizaré '3' . eh eh ¿ya es hora de retorcer algunitos personajes?_  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc._ **)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


	6. Chapter 6

**( Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima )**

 **(** _Fullbuster Gray pov_ **)**

* * *

El pasto verde, el cielo que se va poniendo lentamente grisáceo.

Los golpes en mi rostro duelen cada vez más.

El viento sopla lento y fríamente, este viento y este cielo por alguna razón me hacen acordar a Juvia.

Así con este clima, fue la primera vez que me acoste con Lucy, y en ese momento tenía en mente a Juvia y solo Juvia.  
Su piel, su cabello, su aroma, su voz, todo lo que es Juvia, mi hermosa Juvia.

Ella es única. Aun así, ¿por qué la engañe?

\- _Gray-sama._ -

No, no puedo Juvia, no puedo mirarte. Me sentiría miserable si te viera.

\- _Gray-sama._ -

Maldición Juvia, me volveré loco si sigues llamándome.

Lucy... Lucy, ¿dónde estas cuando más te necesito?

\- _Gray-sama..._ -

Detente Juvia, detente, te lo suplico.  
Lucy, por favor.

No... Lucy no es buena tampoco.  
Lucy no me entendería.

\- Gray... - Me llamaron.  
Gire mi vista, encontrándome con Lucy.

\- Lucy... - La observe detenidamente, aun tenía la marca roja en su mejilla.

\- Debemos hablar seriamente. - Me dijo. Lo sé, debemos hablar.

\- Si, debemos hablar. - Dije levantándome del pasto.

\- Ya no quiero seguir con esto. - Dijo seria llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero seguir. Ya se nos fue de las manos, ¿no crees? - Le dije, ella que tenía la mirada agachada la levanto para verme, pude ver sus ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar.

\- Bastante pienso yo... y-yo me di cuenta q-que aun sigo a-amando a Natsu... - Me dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Creo, que así es mejor.

\- Si, yo a Juvia... creo que también- Le comente alzando la mirada hacia el cielo, pude sentir que se relajó y vi de reojo que una sonrisa se le dibujo.

\- Después de todo, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro como creíamos, ¿no crees? - Me pregunto con una sonrisa calmada.

\- Sí. - Le respondí.

\- Iré a buscar a Natsu, ¿vamos de paso a buscar a Juvia, si hablamos tranquilos y explicamos bien van a entendernos. - Me dijo con la mirada tranquila agarrando mi mano.

\- Tienes razón Lucy, vamos a buscarlos. - Le conteste de la misma manera.

Así supongo que es mucho mejor.  
Si, así tendría que ser.

.

( _Gracias por leer.  
_ _¿Review?, ¿no? oc._ **)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


	7. Chapter 7

**( Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima )**

 **(** _Dragneel Natsu pov_ **)**

* * *

¿Por qué Lucy me ha hecho tal cosa?

Sin dudas, ella fue algo totalmente inesperado.

Con el tiempo, pude entender el significado de la palabra _'Te amo'_ , ella... ¿En serio lo sentía tal y como yo lo sentía?

Por los últimos acontecimientos me parece que ella no sentía nada de eso.

Vaya que golpe bajo de parte de ella.

Inesperado y doloroso.

Supongo que yo hice algo malo para que ella cambie de parecer.

Quizás... Esa vez que Lisanna me beso, Lucy lo habrá presenciado y por eso ahora me guarda rencor y hace lo mismo con el bastardo de Gray.

Pero Gray, ¿con qué propósito le hizo tal cosa a Juvia?

Ella no se lo merece, ella siempre fue muy buena y nunca seria capaz de hacerlo en contra de él.

Pero, ah, que agradable es ella.  
Nunca hemos estado de esta forma.

Juvia y Lucy son personas totalmente diferentes. Aun así, ahora que la estoy besando, se siente como si fuera mi hermosa y querida Lucy.

Lucy... ¿por qué?

Me arrepiento de haber besado a Lisanna, pero, no me arrepiento de lo que estoy en estos momentos con Juvia.

Tomaré una decisión.

Dejaré a Lucy.

La dejaré, no le perdonaré.

 **.**

 **(** _Muchas gracias por leer._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc._ **)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


	8. Chapter 8

**( Fairy Tail es prioridad de Hiro Mashima )**

 **(** _Heartfilia Lucy_ pov **)**

* * *

Encontre a la persona que buscaba, le dije todo lo que quise y ahora solo queda esperar el milagro.

Natsu es muy ingenuo de vez en cuando.  
No tendrá problema en perdonarnos. Estoy segura de que sigue amándome.

El problema es Juvia. Habrá que ver si ella esta dispuesta a perdonar a Gray.

Aunque... Supongo que ese no es mi problema, ¿no?.

Cuando íbamos de la mano en camino al gremio para buscar a Natsu y a Juvia, Gray me confeso que él quiso parar, pero por alguna razón, algo lo detuvo y siguió acostándose conmigo.

No quise preguntar más, aunque también le dije que también quise parar pero... No sé. Algo me detenía, no sé la razón exacta pero supongo que el sentimiento de _culpa_ era mutuo.

Si, eso debe ser.  
La culpa era lo que nos detenía... Eso no puede ser. ¿Cómo el sentimiento de culpa nos va a animar a seguir nuestra aventura sexual? Es irreal. Demasiado.  
Entonces, es otra cosa.

Ya nos estábamos aproximando a la puerta del gremio, Gray con una mano abrió un lado de la puerta.

Había demasiado silencio.

Entramos y muy pocos nos miraban como si fuera... ¿Asco? Como si estuvieran viendo algún bicho repugnante.

Me sentí incomoda. Ah, cierto... Tengo mi mano entrelazada con la de Gray. Será por eso.

Rápidamente le solté, y me acerque a la barra.  
Estaban sentados; Erza y Laxus. Decidimos preguntarles y ambos nos respondieron que no sabía nada.

No quise preguntar nada más a nadie, quizás sea malo.

Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Gray salio hacia afuera, yo seguía buscando con la mirada a Natsu o a Juvia. Cualquiera de los dos esta bien, solo tenemos que arreglar las cosas.

Y... Gray entro disparado de vuelta al gremio. Los que estaban presentes, incluyéndome, dirigimos nuestra vista hacia la entrada y vimos a Mira-san utilizando el Satan Soul. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe.

— Se supone que debemos ser una familia, y una familia no debe tener engaños ni secretos —. Dijo Mira-san entrando al gremio. Se me acercaba lentamente, yo retrocedi por pura inercia y cierto miedo hacia ella, más si está usando su Satan Soul, puede ser peligroso.

Ya frente mío, me sostuvo del cuello y me elevo hacia arriba, complicándome el respirar.

— Lucy... Natsu es como mi hermano menor, y tú le haz hecho daño. También a Juvia, es algo imperdonable ¿sabes? —

— M-Mira-san... — Apenas pude articular.

Me está asfixiando.  
Alguien...

 **.**

( _Muchas gracias por leer.  
_ _Venga~ que me encanta retorcer personajes ahr. Esto ya se está poniendo semiAU ¿no creen?._

 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc._ **)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


	9. Chapter 9

**( Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima )**

 **(** _Loxar Juvia pov_ **)**

* * *

¿Que tan rápido pueden cambiar los sentimientos de una persona normal?  
Bueno, en mi parte nunca fui normal, siempre traía mala suerte donde quiera que fuera, pero no quería que mi mala suerte se metiera en mi preciosa relación... Pero eso no paso.

Mi bella relación... ¿porque acabo de esta manera? no quería que acabara de esta manera.  
Quería que acabara bien, con hijos, con un interminable amor, con un buen ambiente de familia, junto con el hombre que ame desde el momento que me dirigió la palabra.

Ahora no tengo nada, lo ultimo que han sentido mis labios fueron el sabor dulce y un raro sabor a sangre, todo de parte de Natsu-san, un amigo, un compañero. Y en estos momentos, un compañero de dolor.

Natsu-san esta sentado cruzado de piernas, con una mejilla roja de tantas bofetadas que le he dado por presionarme a besarlo.

\- Discúlpeme Natsu-san, yo no quería besarlo pero fue muy insistente y no me dejo mas remedio. - Le aclare, saque un pañuelo azul de mi bolsillo delantero y se lo coloque en la mejilla roja de el.

\- Esta bien, me lo merezco por imbécil. - Me respondió, me miro por un momento y desvío la mirada. - ¿Que piensas de esto? -

Abrí mi boca y respondí tal cosa, yo no... No soy tan... Si, lo son.

\- Son unos bastardos. - Le respondí.

El dirigió su vista hacia mi nuevamente, me miraba serio.

\- ¿Tu crees? Yo no quería decirlo porque pensaba que te enfadarías. - Río un poco.

Lo dudo, me molesta pero... no quiero ser igual como Sakura... ¡Vamos Juvia, se sincera contigo misma!

 _*click*_

... Son unos bastardos.

\- Es imposible que me enfade Natsu-san, si eso es lo que son. Ahora Natsu-sama, ¿que piensas que debemos hacer contra ellos? ¿les damos una paliza por sernos infieles? - ¿Que me pasa?

\- De seguro, pero tu encárgate de Lucy... Me vería patético si la llegara a golpear. - Me encargo y acepte gustosa.

¡¿Que diablos acepte?!

\- Vamos, de seguro están en el gremio. - Asentí, me agarro de la mano y comenzamos a correr.

 _Ya no puedo esperar..._

 _._

* * *

 **(** _Lo siento por tardar tanto._ **)**


	10. Chapter 10: Especial

_Especial~_

* * *

 ___ _volvi :v . oigan es difícil trabajar, ir a la escuela, lidiar con amigos acosadores, limpiar, ver series en neflis, estudiar, ver anime, leer fanfics y mangas al mismo tiempo! lo siento por desaparecer._  
 _soy la misma, en escrito y en no sé que , ok, lean y ojala les guste, besus ~ __

* * *

 **(** Lucy Heartfilia **)** pov  
 **(** _Gray Fullbuster_ **)** pov

* * *

 _ **...**_

Nuestra aventura ocurrió dos meses después de que mi noviazgo con Natsu comenzara.

Gray en ese entonces ya estaba con Juvia, ella se veía muy feliz, el aunque lo ocultara también se le veía alegre, más amable y lindo de lo normal; nuestro comienzo fue justo el día en que yo con Natsu cumpliera los dos bellos meses.

Lluvia, tormenta con mucho viento. Un tifón.

La casa de Gray era muy fría, pero todas nuestras acciones fueron las que la calentaron, tanto fue que sudabamos ¿o era solo nosotros lo que sudabamos y las paredes seguían frías?

Sus caricias en mi cuerpo, sus miradas, sus besos, su aliento, sus gemidos, todo era mágico. Electrizante. Mágicamente electrizante.  
Esa fue mi mágica primera vez.  
 **.**

* * *

 _El cuerpo de mi mejor amiga fue algo emocionante de probar._

 _Aunque la poca ropa que acostumbra llevar no deja nada para imaginar, pero en ese momento fue un manjar._

 _Cuando llegaba a casa después de estar con mi novia, mi amiga y mi amigo, me encerraba en el baño y en vez de pensar en la belleza que tenia como novia pensaba en la novia de mi amigo y con su imagen en mi mente me masturbaba._  
 _La imaginaba haciendo lo que no debíamos, lo prohibido._

 _Pero esa vez fue especial._

 _Ella y Natsu cumplirían dos meses, pero en ese día hubo una tormenta en la que habrán caído árboles gigantes destruyendo techos de indefensas casas._

 _En mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama estábamos los dos._

 _Se canso de esperar a Natsu, el aún no le hacia el amor, el solo se conformaba con besos y ya y no prestaba atención al cuerpo ni los deseos que Lucy quería cumplir._

 _Por lo que tome gustosamente el trabajo de quitarle su preciada virginidad que tanto ella quería deshacerse._

 _Luego de tantos besos, de tocarla y prepararla para lo que le haría; nos hicimos uno._

 _Se sentía genial, ella no paraba de gemir fuerte y eso me alentaba a seguir empujándola, quería que experimente todo antes de que llegara al orgasmo._

 _La maneje tal y como quise aunque algo me preocupo en ese entonces; ¿como se deshizo de Natsu?_  
 _Ni modo, ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta._

 _... Quien lo diría. Ambos prendimos la mecha de la dinamita que se encontraba frente nuestro._

 **.**

* * *

Luego de mi primera vez, al día siguiente se volvió a repetir y al día siguiente y al día siguiente, entonces acordamos los días en que nos veríamos y tendríamos sexo, claro.

Los miércoles, viernes y sábados,  
Eran los mejores días, sin duda.

Hasta que por fin Natsu decidió hacérmelo.

¿Como puede ser tan malo y hacerme el amor un sábado? ¡Esa noche esperaba tener sexo con Gray y no con el!

Aunque... , admito, estuvo genial.

Actúo normal, como si supiera lo que hacia, donde debía poner su miembro, sacarlo cuando sentía que estaba por correrse, todo.

Yo... En ese momento me di cuenta que no fue su primera vez.

Me dio rabia, mucha. Pero... Con las veces que lo hacia con Gray, me fui olvidando de eso.

Ok, supongo que estamos; mano a mano, ¿no, mi amor?  
Era lo que pensaba, sabes que me arrepiento, y mucho.  
Perdóname Natsu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 __ seh bro, otra vez io , retomare este fic, no es como si me hubiera olvidado de el noo, en serio no me olvide de el. Espero que haya alguien leyendo aun este intento de historia ja, bueno, gracias por leer, comenten, y gracias ^w^/ __


End file.
